The final battle with the villains/Mumfie's heart of gold/Honoring the heroism
Here is how the final battle with the villains begin in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. Soon enough, Mumfie told Twilight, Star Swirl, Sandbar, and the others about his plan. Star Swirl the Bearded: You what!? Mumfie: I know making a deal with Hades is a bad idea, Star Swirl. But trust me, I know I can win my wager. But I'll need all the help I can get, I can't do this alone. Twilight Sparkle: Say no more, Mumfie, you have our support. Sandbar: We got your back, Buddy. Mumfie: Thank you, Sandbar. Thank you all very much. Sandbar: Anytime, Mumfie. So, they set off to stop the villains for good. As Mumfie, Twilight, Star Swirl and their friends begin their first challenge, they begin their fight with Rasputin. Stygian: Rasputin! Show yourself and face us! Rasputin: Over here! Mumfie: Rasputin, we've come to stop you from harming anyone, anypony, and any creature! Rasputin: You're welcome to try and stop me! Because this is the last time you come between me and the Romanovs, Mumfie! (possessing his reliquary) Mumfie: You don't scare us, Rasputin! Rasputin: Try this one for size! Stygian, Crysta, Pipes, the Beetle Boys, Batty and Goanna distracted Rasputin, Jean-Bob grabbed the reliquary. Jean-Bob: Now, Mumfie! Rasputin: No! Mumfie: This ends right now! (uses the hammer to destroy the reliquary) Rasputin: (screaming) Then, it caused him Rasputin disintegrate into dust. Starlight Glimmer: Now what, Mumfie? Mumfie: Now, we stop the Shadow Man. Just as they begin the second task, Mumfie heard Alise screaming. Alise: Mumfie! Help! Mumfie: It's Alise! She's in trouble, come on! Grubber: Wait up, Guys! As soon as Mumfie got passed the shadows with his light spell, he made it to Alise. Dr. Facilier: (evilly laughs) Mumfie: Let go of her! Dr. Facilier: Never! So, Mumfie, Twilight, Star Swirl, Sandbar, and the others had to avoid all the shadows. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Watch out! As Mumfie dodged another one of the shadows as he saved Alise, Capper grabbed Facilier's talisman. Dr. Facilier: My talisman! Give it back! Capper: You want this, Shadow Man? Then, let's see how close you can get it! But just as it was about to be smashed to the ground, Facilier's shadow caught it for him. Capper: Oops. Dr. Facilier: (evilly laughs as his shadows caught the rest of Mumfie's friends) Y'all shouldn't have messed with the Shadow Man! (mounted Mumfie down the ground) Now, you're gonna spend the rest of your lives on the Other Side! (evilly laughs) Mumfie: I am not going to the Other Side, you are! Mumfie uses his trunk to knock the talisman out of Dr. Facilier's hand causing it fell onto the ground and shatters into pieces. Dr. Facilier: No! No! (as Mumfie got Alise to safety) How am I ever gonna pay back my debt?! Just then, his Friends on the Other Side appeared out of nowhere. Dr. Facilier: Friends! Friends on the Other Side: Are you ready? Dr. Facilier: No! I’m not ready at all! In fact, I got lots more plans! Friends on the Other Side: Are you ready? Dr. Facilier: This is just a minor setback in a major operation! As soon as I whip up another spell, we’ll be back in business! I can still have Mumfie and pals lock away! I just need a little more time. No! No, please, no! (as he's being dragged with his shadow) Just a little more time! I promise I’ll pay y’all back! I promise! (screams) With the Shadow Man on the Other Side, the only thing left of him was his tombstone. Mumfie: Let's go, we're not finished yet. Just they reached the main hall, Rothbart, Clavius, and Zelda were there. Rothbart: Ah, I see you and your little pals are here to meet your very end, Mumfie. Mumfie: Back off, Rothbart, I'm the one you, Clavius, and Zelda want, take me instead! Zelda: (chuckle) You risking your neck against us!? Clavius: You don't even have magic in you! Mumfie: Wrong, Clavius, I have the Orb of Harmony, and the copies of the Pillars' Artifacts and the Elements of Harmony! Rothbart: So, this is where the game ends. Zelda: Seek out and destroy Mumfie! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Mumfie, watch out! Just as the fire seekers disappeared, Zelda was shocked. Zelda: What!? That's impossible! Mumfie: Nice try, Zelda. As Zelda kept on trying, Fizzlepop gave Mumfie a helping hoof stopping her. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Mumfie, I'll need your help! Mumfie: Hold on! With one blast back, it destroyed Zelda's wand along with her as she turned into dust. Yona: Fire Witch is no more! Rothbart: How is that possible!? Mumfie: Very easy when you work your own magic. Clavius: Then let's see how well you'll do against me to find which is the real me! As Clavius casted his thoudanss mirrors spell, Mumfie and Stygian were surrounded. Stygian: Keep your guard up, Mumfie, you'll might not know how to over come his black magic. Mumfie: I have an idea! While Mumfie whispers in Stygian's ear, Clavius make ready to strike. Clavius: Which mirror is really me!? Just as Clavius was about to strike, Mumfie used the blindfold to dodge his attacks. Mumfie: My Leap of Faith defies your black magic, Clavius! Clavius: (groans) Mumfie: Now, Stygian! With one final strike, ???. Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225